Your Life
Your Life is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an article by Scene for Dummies, the song is discussed: "song closes V with elegiac keys, jagged riffing, and an 808-boom propelled by edge-of-your-seat raps and an undeniable plea, 'It's your life. It's do or die.' 'We were shitfaced drinking in the rain under an awning on Wilcox Avenue in Hollywood at three in the morning,' recalls J-Dog. 'That's how the chorus came about.' 'It's true,' smiles Johnny 3 Tears. 'I love when ideas come about organically. It's personal, but it's a statement for everyone. It might be cliché to say, but it needs to be repeated: You can't waste your fucking time. It's a self-affirmation. Every moment you waste worrying is a moment you could've been done something that might actually have consequence by the day you die.'" Music video The music video for the song was released on January 17, 2018. Personnel *Rob Cantin - co-producer, key gaffer *Brian Cox - director, producer, post-production editor *Simon David - camera operator *Jen Deveroux - wardrobe stylist *Christian Fidler - actor *Devan Halsh - production assistant *Alexa King - actress *Anthony Salas - production assistant *Annette Serrato - hair & make-up *Faisal Shah - director of photography *Ben Smith - assistant camera Lyrics Fuck it, fuck every single memory Have you done wrong? But who's the real enemy? You better figure out not a single thing is meant to be The only thing that matter’s how you live before you're put to sleep That's how you're living if you're living just to breathe I never waste a sentence, better listen when I speak Or you’re gonna know the truth when they put you underneath And no one's gonna listen when you're six feet deep I keep my heart tucked in my chest I hide it underneath with a bulletproof vest Who's next? I, no, I never gave a fuck I was too busy dying, too busy giving up Yeah, trust me (Trust me!) Just breathe (Just breathe!) One day you're gonna see Yeah, trust me (Trust me!) Just breathe (Just breathe!) Otherwise you're living on your knees This is your life, it's do or die The sun may never rise again, so be the light, the vision This is your life, it's slipping by You try to run but fall again, you get back up, that's living Every day I feel like I wanna forget And everywhere I go, I see the angel of Death To the left I see what's right b-but I hold it in the wrong hand It's a fight, I see my life given no chance It's hard to wake up but I wanna believe That I'm not alone with a broken dream All the glitter ain't gold, don't be naive Leave it all behind and just follow me Yeah, trust me (Trust me!) Just breathe (Just breathe!) One day you're gonna see Yeah, trust me (Trust me!) Just breathe (Just breathe!) Otherwise you're living on your knees This is your life, it's do or die The sun may never rise again, so be the light, the vision This is your life, it's slipping by You try to run but fall again, you get back up, that's living Today I finally felt like I wasn't in a dream This ain't who I am inside or how it's supposed to be My mind is on an endless road and I've been losing sleep And as the road is crumbling these demons start to creep I can't hold back (Hold back!) You couldn't stop me if you tried You should know that (Know that!) And when the fire burns inside You can't hold back (Hold back!) To anything that never dies You should know that (Know that!) You can't hold back This is your life, it's do or die The sun may never rise again, so be the light, the vision This is your life, it's slipping by You try to run but fall again, you get back up, that's living Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - gang vocals *J-Dog - production, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is the second song that the band has officially confirmed was written while they were under the influence of something. The first was Guzzle, Guzzle. *The band said the message behind the song is “taking advantage of every moment you have on Earth.” Category:Songs Category:V Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Produced by Courtney Ballard Category:Written by Courtney Ballard Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:All five Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:2018 Category:Produced by J-Dog